Nido Keys
Description A somewhat-ish accomplished musician from Hoofington; good with instrument, but can't sing for his life and thus earns extra bits working for others on the side. Eager to help, but forgetful; and sometimes, wallowed in thoughts even he himself can't follow. He tends to take a supporting role rather then a leading one. History Originally from Hoofington, he just moved into a much smaller home in ponyville, and has some time to spare until he needs to find employment again. His first ever big break in music, he goofed up spectacularly by forgetting to take his instrument. He did borrow someone else's keyboard that day; but the difference in key size, infamiliarity with its settings and general nervousness over the importance of that evening resulted in a very bad performance and got the nickname, 'boardless', the tabloids for it. Ever since, he doesn't like being the center of attention. Dear Diary, After a bad turn in finding my house last evening, I started off my day afresh. After eating my very last muffin (counting reserve and reserve-reserve), i was now on my all important quest to get muffins. However, sunken in though, I wandered around the streets with hoofington and on his way to the hoofington bakery. Actually being in ponyville, I landed inside lawn pygmy's fountain. Nothing damaged, but i met a curious squid who'm apparently couples peope. And he has a nice hat too.. An orange pegasus flew in so i stepped back. lawn pygmy seemed to know the new pony, so i stepped back. Then. yet another pony stepped in my view, I recalled my mission, and went on to the bakery. Off course, first I had to find out where it was, so i asked the new somepony who later turned out to be Rocky, who does mining operations and stuff. He was looking for an engineer, and i promised to send out a letter PC, which is a good idea anyhow. I made a note of it but i tell you to remind me. anyways; thats all for now. 'till later. Dear Diary, I have finished the letter i wrote about and posted it at the postoffice. I've also met two new ponies today. Sunny Song; a singing pony who wants to make music with me, and a Mister Gaucho Dip, who apparently hunted mailoffices in his days. He did manage to find it for me (as I was still oblivious to the whereabouts of its location); and I posted my letter. Later I went to the library to check up on the things Gaucho has talked of, expecting to find some interresting music from there. With the help of Twilight Sparkle, who is an excellent librarian, I found about the monestary village he spoke of; and their chants. Later in the evening, I went for a walk with some of my new compositions on my player. There, I bumped into Mister Gaucho again, who was doing some excellent dancing. However, once I started talking about the village, he accused me of being a zombie alien...something. Not all too pleasent, but eventually he decided I might be a 'nice' zombie alien thingie so I think it's okay for now. I also met Sunny Song again, who was going to sleep in the park. Apparently, she was unaware of the rain planned that evening; so I offered to take her in for the night. Which is why I did not write this entry. The next day, I went to the town square to sniff... Coffee! It was a long time since I drank a cup, because, well... Hey! I've told you that already. I also met up with Boris, the stalliongrad pony i've been hearing about. I also met Moonlight Shimmer, a female pony whom I think I like. In regard to to liking ponies. Boris seems to like me. But I think that was kind of overshadowed a bit by Mister Gaucho having a problem with anypony liking liking alien zombie thingemabobs. Eventually it all blew over and Boris came to me with a question. Balalaika or Domra. I chose the contradomra. When i started playing i realised I needed to finish a song tonight. It was the base sound which reminded me. so I asked to take it home and finished my song. It's good to earn some bits doing my music, though i'll eventually need to get bits elsewhere. I made another song with it as well, though this wasn't work related. That's all for now. Other Info likes: muffins, music, gizmo's (magical or otherwise) dislikes: injustice, spiders, being the center of attention regardless of cause Category:Bronie Category:Pony Category:Male